Play in Life
by C'est la vie X
Summary: AU It's 1904 and Harry Potter is a respected play writer in a highclass role. He needs to make a new play but he needs some inspiration. HG in later chapters. Rating may go up.


_"Horses gallop on stone like water on leaves."_ He thought.

It's 1904 and all is well. Harry Potter, a famous play writer, was dressed to the nines in his Cabot gray suit, but he was much more in dombed in his thoughts then the world around him.

Today was the opening of a play, Neville Longbottom, a new writer, was proud to present his play, very proud. Harry remembers he was a nervous kine before he showed his first play. As the large crowd when sounded by a bell of the last call of seats everyone rushed to the great hall of Amber Jewel Theater.

This was the bash of the year, everyone who was anyone was here.

Dresses were tight and acute in the inside, but outside where like diamonds woven to beauty. The suits were hot and stuffy, but black and sleek like night.

"Harry, my good man, how are you on this presented evening?"

Lord Bacom asked the writer. Lord Bacom was a respected business owner. He owned a wine store, very rich man. Very drinkable man also. Lady Bacom was beside him. The Lady was much more younger then him and a real beauty. Harry bowed to the two with a smirk.

"Very good, thank you. Quite a night."

"Quite a night it is, but it is a big night." The Lord winked. He then walked away his arms linked with his wife's. Harry smiled and walked through the mighty crowd. He stopped once in a while to see old friends and to be complemented on his work. When the finally call was sounded everyone went to the high ceiling theater room in which they took their seats. Harry, being the guest of honor for Neville was a huge fan of his, was able to sit in a high room above the floor seats. He became comfortable in his red Velvet seating chair and noticed there where six chairs around him.

_"I wonder who will be sitting besides me."_ He thought.

Harry tapped his foot against the ground waiting when the door opened to present Lady Fascia. Lady Fascia was a very old woman, she was good friends with Harry's mother and father before they died. The old Lady walked with a young boy, around seven, wearing a very nice suit, which the boy showingly thought was uncomfortable.

"Well Harry dear, how are you?" Lady Fasica asked almost in a whisper.

"Fine my dear Lady." Harry bowed kissed her hand.

"This is my Great-nephew Steven." She said smiling, she then gave the child a push in the back to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you sir, I am Steven Kevin Fasica the lll." He said as formal as he can be. Harry gave a slight laugh at the young boy and went back to his seat watching him loosen his neck tie once in a while.

A few minutes before the play started a young lady was sprinting down the hallway in a cream dress with straight smooth bright red hair and dragging a young boy about five-years-old behind her.

"Mother, are we late?" The boy said with his fat cheeks and bright blue eyes.

"I hope not Darling." She smiled at the young boy and walked through a grand wooden door just off the hallway.

When the door opened Harry turned he's attention to the new guest.

It was a Weasley was the very first thought Harry had when he saw the red hair. The Potter's and Weasley where good friends when he's mother and father where alive, after there death he still kept contact with the family but not much. He would see Molly or Author at the park and wave but nothing more.

When the young lady sat a seat away from Harry a young boy sat between him.

"Hello there." The boy said looking up at the man beside him. "I'm Joseph, and I'm five years old." He then picked his hand up toward Harry.

"Very nice to meet you Joseph." Harry said taking he's hand. "I'm Harry Potter." He smiled when a voice came in.

"I'm sorry, is Joseph bothering you?" Said the young lady sitting down the row.

"Oh not at all." Harry said smiling. "I Like to meet new people."

He winked at the young boy when the lights started to dim for the play.

"Oh My, Oh dear, were shall I go?" The first actress said.

Harry right then knew it was going to be a long night.

When the play was over two hours later and the lights went up Harry took a yawn and saw Joseph about to fall out of his chair sleeping. He shook him up and the boy became awake.

_"Well, someone took a nap, wish I can do that."_ Harry thought while getting his coat. He said his good-byes to his fellow watchers when he came up to the women.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Wesley." She said smiling. Harry bowed and smiled back.

"I thought you where a Wesley with your red hair." Harry said. Ginny sighed at the comment and slightly laughed.

"We are like Sour thumbs. Joseph here has the hair also."

She smiled and patted her son's head.

Harry looked down the hallway to see someone waving for him to come over.

"I must go." He said, "Tell Molly I said hi, maybe I'll see you again."

He gave Joseph a wave and walked down the hallway.

"So, how was it?" Neville asked tempting.

"Pretty good." Harry said putting on a fake smile.

"You feel asleep too, didn't you?" Neville said with a smile " Don't worry, I even got some shuteye." He gave a laugh. "So, when is your next play coming out?"

"I'm still looking for inspiration." Harry said. He hasn't made a play in over six months, maybe it was time. "Don't worry, I'll find something, I always do." Neville gave a slight laugh and Harry smirked.

"How where your seats? Not to shappy, eh?"

"Not at all, I meet a Ginny Weasley and her son and got to see Lady Fasica and her great-grandson."

"Oh Ginny, a bright one there." Neville said nodding. "I meet her a few weeks ago, her husband, Sir Steven Redbrooke died of some kind of heart matter, very sad if I do say so myself. Great man."

"The Steven Redbrooke who was appointed by the king? What a connection. " Harry said with a frown.

"Well, I must go Harry please tell Lady Harrison I said hi." Neville said and he was off.

Harry smiled and remembered how late it was. Lady would be waiting, Lady Harrison was a woman that took care of Harry when he was a small child. Harry was taking care of her in her old age.

After a long trip in a wet carriage, Harry came home to his house. It was a warm house, but the night didn't help it. It was terrible big, a little too big Harry thought.

As Harry walked in Ellie, their house keeper, took his suit coat and he walked into his room. It was a dark yellow with a deep brown mixed, A color he always liked. As Harry laid to bed, he couldn't help but think,

_" That Ginny was but a very pretty lady."_ With a smirk he fell asleep.

* * *

Just something that crawled into my head when I watched Finding Neverland a few nights ago. great movie. Please review. I should make another chapter before the 17th of June, which is when I leave school and to Georgia for a few weeks. Well, like I said, please review. 


End file.
